An opportunity to love
by LadyWitheRose
Summary: Dos almas, dos personas con un pasado similar, un dolor igual que los hará conocer poco del uno como del otro, una historia de amor, pasión y nuevas oportunidades de amar. Dos personas distintas pero que se necesitaran para sobrevivir y volver a sentir aquello que pensaron no volver a vivir...AMOR. #REYLOFIC
1. Prologo

_**Hola a todos y todas de nuevo, aquí estoy con una historia completamente nueva y diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados a leer, algo mas como un reto para mi escribir drama y romance...la idea surgió al momento de verme varias películas de Nicholas Sparks el día de ayer y dije por que no...una historia profunda, con mensaje, con una historia de amor pero al mismo tiempo con oportunidades para redimirse de su pasado, con oportunidad de amar, entre otras cosas mas. Así que véanme aquí con esta nueva idea loca solo para ustedes. Espero tenerlos aquí desde principio a fin.**_

* * *

Rey Kenobi una mujer que supo ser independiente a una edad temprana al perder a sus padres en un accidente de auto, salió adelante por sí misma hasta llegar hacer una escritora de renombre. Su necesidad de inspiración para una nueva historia de amor la hizo mudarse a un poblado cerca de la gran ciudad de Naboo, frente a la costa. Aquel lugar era muy tranquilo y todo lo que necesitaba para ponerse a ello...sin embargo, es ahí donde conocerá a Ben Solo.

Ben Solo, un hombre solitario, aquel hombre que va del trabajo a su casa, de su casa al trabajo...no tiene una vida social alta sin embargo cuenta con pocos amigos. Todos en el pueblo hablan de él pues tan solo un año atrás vivió la trágica muerte de su esposa...su primer amor. Sin embargo, un encuentro poco casual y todo fuera de su tranquila vida se hará presente cuando conozca a Rey Kenobi.

Entre ambos al principio será hostilidad e incomodidad, pero… terminarán conociendo uno del otro, caminando un mismo sendero que no los hará sentirse tan solos nunca más y cada uno en su forma volverán a sentir aquello que pensaron nunca más sentir...AMOR.


	2. Capitulo 0

**_Este es el capitulo 0.5 donde conocerán un poco sobre los personajes principales...ya el siguiente capitulo sera el inicio de la verdadera historia, espero lo disfruten._**

* * *

Era un dia nublado en el pueblo de Oia, un poblado no muy grande pero tampoco tan chico situado a las orillas de las costas del norte, a dos horas de camino hacia la gran ciudad de Naboo. Sin embargo el dia de hoy no era tranquilo si no lamentable, triste pues una persona querida por el pueblo se había ido al cielo...había perdido la vida en un accidente fatídico… Se trataba de la esposa del renombrado doctor Ben Solo, hijo de los Solo Skywalker… dos familias antiguas que se renombraron a lo largo de Naboo y sus alrededores… Su esposa había fallecido tras caer por el barranco del risco una noche lluviosa cuando volvía a casa de su trabajo. Al igual que Ben Sólo ella era doctora.

Se había conocido desde la adolescencia cuando la familia de Ben conformado con su padre y su madre...Han Solo y Leia Skywalker había decidido dejar la gran ciudad de Naboo hacia un lugar mas pacifico. El amor entre ellos se dio y pasaron los años hasta que decidieron dar el sí acepto con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, toda felicidad acabó con una llamada telefónica.

Y este era el día en que Ben Solo decía el último adiós a su primer amor, a su primer esposa...a la mujer que amaba con toda el alma…

Los meses pasaron y Ben dejó de ser el mismo, tanto laboralmente como socialmente… en el hospital se había vuelto más callado dejando de lado su singular forma de hablar tan amena volviéndose un hombre frío y directo...nada cálido, un hombre que se había apagado con la pérdida amorosa. Seguía siendo uno de los mejores, pero su forma de ser había dejado de ser la misma como si fuera una persona completamente distinta.

Socialmente hablando podríamos decir que Ben ya no salía a beber con sus amigos cada viernes por la noche después de una jornada larga de trabajo, en vez de esto viajaba a su casa… se encerraba del mundo y bebía en soledad recordando el hubiera…que él sabía que no existiría más. Por otra parte sus padres preocupados daban visitas a su casa, lo aconsejaban… querían que su hijo volviera a ser el mismo, que volviera a sonreír, que volviera a esas charlas largas con su padre y esos abrazos protectores a su madre… Por otra parte el tío Luke tanto como los abuelos de este viajaban constantemente desde Naboo hasta Oia para verle.

Así pasó un año completo, un año en soledad bajo aquella burbuja que él mismo había creado, permanecía al margen, vivió una vida de ermitaño, muchos en el pueblo rumoran muchas cosas, contaban la historia de amor, la tragedia y el cómo el hombre bueno que era se volvió un hombre sin alma...así era cómo vivía Ben Solo…

* * *

La vida no podría ser tan perfecta para Rey Kenobi, una chica alegre, optimista, una chica que conseguía lo que quería aunque tuviera que esforzarse en ello… Rey había vivido con su tío Obi–Wan desde prácticamente desde que entró a la adolescencia, su vida dio un giro de 360 grados cuando viajaba una noche de invierno con sus padres hacia la casa de sus abuelos...si bien ella corrió con suerte, sus padres no… ellos murieron en un accidente automovilístico en el cual el auto fue prácticamente destruido, sin embargo ella vivió porque viajaba en el asiento trasero junto a su madre la cual la protege de los golpes más brutales...desde entonces Obi–Wan decidió velar por ella y cuidarla como a una hija.

Su vida fue prácticamente normal después de ello, cada año visitaba las tumbas de sus padres, caía en el llanto profundo o simplemente hablaba de las cosas más relevantes de su vida. Fue a las mejores escuelas, sentía la pasión de la escritura...la literatura, así que decidió aventurarse a ese mundo el cual estaba bastante bien...su representante Finn era su mejor amigo, se complementaban laboralmente haciendo que ella despegara a la fama con su singular forma de escribir en el ámbito de fantasía, medieval y guerras… pero su calvario empezó una tarde de Abril cuando Finn decidió unirse con ella en una cómoda cafetería… Si bien Rey podía ser la mejor escribiendo en sus áreas...era pésima en una cosa, en el amor.

Rey Kenobi era mala en el amor...cada relación amorosa que tenía siempre terminaba en desastres, no sabia el porque...pero ella no sentía lo que todo mundo decía sobre el amor, ahora venía su mejor amigo, su representante a decirle que debía escribir una historia profunda, llena de sentimientos y principalmente de amor.

Durante semanas enteras estuvo encerrada en su departamento pero las palabras no salían, sus dedos quedaban inmóviles ante el poderoso e intimidante teclado, pues no sabia como describir aquel sentimiento. Por su mente pasó la idea de vivir en un lugar aislado de todo, vivir en un lugar tranquilo en el cual pudiera observar mejor a las personas, un lugar como en el que sus padres vivían. Qué mejor que eso para poder tomar inspiración y comenzar con esa historia cargada de amor.

Así bien, ella comenzó toda su mudanza y los preparativos para su nuevo hogar. Con maletas en el auto, el tanque bien cargado y un mapa se despidió de su tío o como ella le decía el viejo Kenobi pues sabía que se molestaba, le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso para dar media vuelta y viajar a ese lugar en había encontrado después de tanta búsqueda...seguramente podría salir de ello y seguir siendo la mejor de todas en sus historias abriéndose paso a un nuevo género.


	3. Welcome to Oia

_**Dedicado a las administradoras de Reylo Fans que son mi motivo para escribir mas y mas! También se los dedico de corazón a todos los que me siguen y disfrutan de mis ideas al escribir. Espero disfruten esta historia llena de Drama y Romance.**_

* * *

Había cosas en la vida que te hacen retroceder, como te hacían avanzar, en mi vida había de las dos por igual, aunque si ponía esfuerzo en ello avanzaba sin tropezar. Hoy bajo el cielo azul y el aire peinando mis cabellos castaños viajaba por la carretera de la costa del norte, hoy comienza un nuevo comienzo para un propósito...conocer lo que es el amor.

Si, sonara tonto pero la verdad es que no se lo que es un amor más allá de una muestra de cariño hacia un padre, un tío… tenía un objetivo en mente y eso lo hará cueste lo que me cueste…

Subi el volumen en la radio escuchando aquella canción que tanto me gustaba...Fire Meet Gasoline..una buena canción, sin embargo rondaba la ironía en mi pues hablaba del amor que sentía sobre alguien, cosa que yo reía ante ello. Con mi mano en el volante y mi vista puesta en la carretera tome la salida a mi destino...Oía, un poblado tranquilo en la costa del norte...un lugar donde mis padres crecieron cuando jóvenes. Mis castaños ojos se posaron en el letrero de madera adornado con conchas de mar...sonreí levemente sabiendo que había llegado sana y salva.

El automóvil entró por una cuidada carretera de dos carriles, cruce un puente que por debajo pasaba las aguas saladas del mar. Observaba todo a mi alrededor viendo el lugar donde viviría, el lugar donde una vez mis padres vivieron… mordí mi labio buscando la comisaría, debe buscar aquella persona con la que me puse en contacto. Después de conducir por un rato encontré la comisaría del pueblo, estacione mi auto tomando mis cosas para caminar rumbo al edificio.

Buscaba mi móvil mientras subía los peldaños a la entrada cuando tropecé o más bien choque con alguien, al girar a ver a la persona vi que era un hombre alto, cabelluda oscura ondulada que vestía de negro, este ni se inmuto y mucho menos fue para girar y disculparse...solté un suspiro siguiendo mi camino. Al entrar vi a una mujer en la recepción, está me sonrio aunque en su mirada podía ver el desconcierto...es verdad, aquí todo mundo se conoce, creo que seré la nueva novedad en el pueblo…

–Buenas tardes…¿En que puedo ayudarla?– decía la joven con una sonrisa dejando lo que hacía por poner su atención en mi.

–Buenas tardes...vengo en busca del comisario Minch Yoda...– sonreí levemente poniendo mis manos sobre el mostrador, la cual era de granito negro brilloso.

–Claro..tu debes ser Rey, ¿Cierto?– sonrió divertida para tomar el teléfono a su costado, oprimió unos números y espero mientras me observaba– Comisario… la señorita Rey está aquí... si...claro...ahora mismo la hago pasar– dicho esto termino el llamado para ponerse de pie– sigueme por favor– me invitó a lo cual asentí caminando tras ella.

A Pesar de que el edificio por fuera no era muy grande por dentro era amplio y bien distribuido, todo el lugar estaba bien cuidado, el piso blanco y sus paredes azul acero daban un contraste bien, alguna planta decorativa y cuadros con lo que quiero suponer serían policías que ejercen aquí. Llegue a mi destino al final del pasillo, la chica tomo el pomo de la puerta entrando a la habitación a lo cual entre después tras su invitación.

–Veo que llegas con bien– decía el comisario Minch Yoda, un viejo amigo de mi tío Obi–Wan, le sonreí acercándome a él para corresponder al abrazo– espero que tu viaje haya sido fructífero.– comentó el hombre que rondaba sus sesentas, canoso… algunas arrugas y sus ojos verdes que no perdían el brillo de su juventud.

–Fue interesante, conocer lugares nuevos y debo decir que el pueblo es muy pintoresco, justo lo que estaba buscando– sonreí tomando asiento– por cierto el viejo Kenobi manda sus saludos, dice que una vez yo esté instalada él vendrá a visitarte.– escucho la risa del comisario quien tomó asiento tras su escritorio.

–Espero que así sea...la última vez que lo vi fue cuando tu fuiste a vivir con Kenobi– sonrió con nostalgia– una niña muy vivaracha– recalcó haciendome reir.– Ahora que estás aquí, puedo darte la llave de esa casa que tanto buscaste… no muchos la han querido pues esta un poco alejada, cerca del mar– explicó abriendo uno de sus cajones– pero siendo Kenobi mi amigo y tu buscabas algo especial y acorde pues que mejor que tú para ello…–hizo una pausa– aunque...debo decirte que necesita arreglos.– con la llave en el aire a tan solo una distancia de caer a mi mano, Yoda sonrió para soltar la llave– Bienvenida a Oia. – termino de decir.

–Gracias por la bienvenida– sonreí cerrando mi mano atrapando en ella la llave de la casa que ahora seria mia– y descuida, soy sobrina de el viejo Kenobi...sabré arreglármelas sola. – dicho esto me puse de pie despidiendome del comisario y emprender el camino hacia lo que sería mi nuevo hogar.

Contemple la vieja casa que aún estaba en buen estado, una casa de madera color blanco y grandes ventanales, camine hacia ella una vez aparque mi auto frente al garage, sonreí levemente, esta casa era nada más y nada menos que de mis padres...fue la primera casa que tuvieron cuando ellos se conocieron, cuando se casaron construyeron una casa cerca del mar...sin embargo eso cambió cuando mi padre fue trasladado a Naboo por su trabajo y no tuvieron más tiempo que volver, tras la muerte de mis padres mi tío rentaba el lugar y finalmente se quedó vacía...hasta ahora.

Al entrar a la casa podía respirar el olor a madera y polvo, sus muebles estaban cubiertos con mantas blancas, camine por el lugar pensando en cómo hubiera sido crecer aquí con mis padres y no en la gran ciudad… di vuelta en un pasillo pasando el cuarto comedor, la sala, al final estaba la cocina y una habitacion que parecia un estudio/sala...entre en ella observando todo, camine hacia las grandes puertas de cristal saliendo al porche, mis ojos castaños vieron las olas del mar, había un pequeño jardín que no tenía división con la arena de la playa, sonreí viendo el pequeño kiosko...el lugar era simplemente genial...creo que me acostumbre más rápido de lo que pensaba.

Para la noche ya estaba con maletas en la segunda planta, en ella había un gran balcón que abarcaba parte de la casa, solo contaba con dos habitaciones y un gran baño… el cuarto principal tiene acceso directo al gran balcón, con té cálido en mis manos salí a contemplar el lugar, la luz de la luna iluminaba todo a su alrededor, tome asiento en una de las sillas de madera dejándome caer en ella, cerré mis ojos escuchando el sonido de las olas, la tranquilidad...al abrir mis ojos bebí de mi te y seguí viendo el horizonte que era completamente oscuridad, mi campo de visión noto como las luces se encendían a lo lejos...al parecer tenía vecinos...Me quede viendo aquella casa sin darme cuenta del tiempo, termine mi té y decidí dormir un poco...creo que era tiempo de descansar pues mañana empezaria con las remodelaciones de mi nuevo hogar.


	4. Nuevos vecinos

_**Dedicado a las administradoras de Reylo Fans que son mi motivo para escribir mas y mas! También se los dedico de corazón a todos los que me siguen y disfrutan de mis ideas al escribir. Espero disfruten esta historia llena de Drama y Romance.**_

* * *

La mañana siguiente desperté con los rayos del sol tocando mi rostro, me levanté con pereza tocando el frío de la madera, mi cuerpo tembló ligeramente y camine hacia el gran ventanal el cual no tenía cortinas...recordatorio para más tarde, sonreí viendo el cielo azul y las olas desaparecer en la orilla. Tuve que cambiarme rápido pues aun no tenia agua caliente en casa, algo más para anotar en mi libreta de cosas por hacer. Una vez terminada de cambiarme tome mi bolso y llaves, tomé el auto y me dirigí al pueblo...primeramente desayunar algo y despues buscaria algunas cosas para empezar con la decoración de la casa.

Llegue a un establecimiento, una cafetería cerca de la carretera, estacione mi auto bajando de ella, baje la mirada para guardar mis llaves y tomar mi cartera, una vez más alguien me embistió moviendo mi hombro haciéndome caer mi billetera...ahora molesta me gire viendo una vez más al mismo sujeto...este no era una manera de empezar mi mañana.

–Hey!...creo que deberías disculparte...has chocado dos veces conmigo!– acuse señalándole con el dedo para agacharme y tomar mi cartera– eso no es nada caballeroso– remolque viendo como este se detuvo sin girar a verle, alcé mi ceja molesta estaba por gritarle algo más cuando este se giro bruscamente.

Me quede quieta en mi lugar, el hombre ahora parecía más alto que el día anterior, su mirada oscura me inspeccionó detenidamente, no se movió, no hablo...eso me cabreo pero tuve que poner todo mi autocontrol para no hacer una escena...el hombre poseía una tez blanca que lo hacía ver pálido a mi ver, su cabello era largo y ondulado y al parecer bien cuidado...este suspiro viendo la hora para volver a verme.

–No creo que yo deba darte las disculpas– su voz profunda y varonil con un deje de ronques en ella hizo que saltara en mi lugar– la que estaba distraída eras tú...no yo...– dicho esto se giró y emprendió su caminar hacia su automóvil...hice una mueca para ver a mi alrededor...entre molesta al lugar y vi que todos en el me observaban...gire mi rostro y vi como se marchaba en su camioneta negra… camine hacia la barra donde estaba una joven y un hombre mayor.

–Veo que has conocido a Ben Solo– dijo con una leve sonrisa el hombre mayor– mi nombre es Lando y soy dueño del lugar, bienvenida a Oia– comenzó a platicar mientras me servía café el cual agradecí con una sonrisa.

–Así que tiene nombre…– susurre con ironía vertiendo azúcar a mi café– pues me pareció una persona de lo más petulante– solo pude decir para ver como la chica sonreía divertida y negaba– ¿Acaso no lo es?– cuestione divertida.

–Diría que sí...pero él no era así– con un deje de misterio me comento la chica que rondaba los 25 años– desde la muerte de su esposa se volvió un hombre frío– dijo dejándome el menú frente a mi.

Lando vio a su empleada y siguió secando las tazas blancas, me quede callada viendo el menu frente a mi… ahora que lo pienso creo que la mal educada fui yo...las dos veces estaba distraída, debía admitir que a veces era una hija de puta con la gente...solté un suspiro llevando una de mis manos hacia mis castaños cabellos...Lando rio levemente y yo lo vi a el, este se acercó y se recargo en la barra.

–No le hagas mucho caso… el dolor es algo que cambia a la gente, como el amor por igual– dijo con un deje de misterio, le observe afilando mi mirada para asentir y tomar de mi café– el es el mejor doctor del lugar...si algun dia necesitas uno...ya sabes donde encontrarme– me giño el ojo y siguió con su trabajo.

La mañana pasó volando había conseguido quien viera las tuberías y regresará la bendita agua caliente, llegue a un lugar donde vendían cosas para el hogar, en ellas encontré algunas cosas que podrían servirme de ayuda para la decoración de la casa, encontré una mesita de madera en color marfil en la cual pondría mi laptop en aquel kiosco con vista al mar para poder escribir...De camino a casa estaba tarareando la canción que estaba en la radio, mis dedos tamborilean el volante, tome la ruta alterna que daba a mi casa, pues estaba alejada a sólo unos minutos del pueblo...Mi voz empezó a cantar el coro cuando un brinco brusco me hizo parar de repente.

–Rayos...– susurre quitando el cinturón para salir del auto, camine revisando el frente de mi auto pero no vi nada extraño...ahora caminaba hacia la parte trasera y un grito ahogado lleno de frustración se cayó en mis labios al ver la llanta trasera del lado derecho ponchada, totalmente destrozada, vi el causante de aquello y vi un tronco de árbol con varias ramas… hice una mueca y camine hacia el auto en busca de mi móvil.

–No puede estar pasando esto...no a mí– decía en voz alta dejando caer mi bolso en el asiento del copiloto… salí del auto y me recargue en el pensando en alguna solución, mire la carretera al frente aun faltaba para llegar a mi casa...sin embargo, no muy lejos de ahí estaba aquella casa, los vecinos...–tendré que pedir ayuda...es eso o morir abandonada…– me dije a mi misma dando media vuelta tomando mis cosas y cerrando el auto, mire la distancia y solo solté un gemido derrotado.

No se por cuanto camine, quizás unos diez o quince minutos… lo que sí sabía era que debía empezar una rutina de caminar por lo menos un rato por las mañanas, entre a la propiedad, la casa era enorme… a pesar de que la mía era grande, esta casa era mucho más… camine hacia los peldaños subiendo hasta el portón… me acerque mirando a mi alrededor, peine mis cabellos y toque el timbre. Espere solo un poco más y estaba por presionar una vez más cuando la puerta se abrió, en ella estaba un hombre mayor de oros azules, cabello blanquecino largo ondulado, quizás rondaba los setentas, este me observó fijamente extrañado para sonreír levemente.

–Disculpe las molestias...soy...la nueva vecina…–señala la casa a lo lejos– mi carro se pincho de camino a casa, olvidé mi móvil y necesito llamar a una grúa– decía apenada ante la mirada azulina el señor.

–Bien...Hijo puedes venir un momento!– gritó con voz fuerte y sana, eso me sorprendió de alguna forma, le sonreí esperando saber quien vendría...– no soy el dueño de la casa, pero con gusto ayudaremos a una dama…– dijo riendo levemente.

La puerta se abrió completamente viendo al joven de esta mañana...Ben solo era su nombre, quería que la tierra se abriera en estos momentos y me tragara completamente, el solo me observo extrañado, sin embargo sus rasgos no se movieron ni un poco, este vio de vuelta al hombre mayor y este solo alzo los hombros.

–La dama aquí presente es tu nueva vecina… y tiene dificultades Ben– el hombre habló tranquilo a lo cual sonreí levemente– ayudala hijo… yo me encargo de lo demás, tus padres no tardan en llegar– dijo despidiéndose– por cierto...soy Anakin– sin más camino dentro de la casa.

–Bien abuelo...– pronunció seriamente dejando de ver al hombre mayor para girar su rostro a mi, su mirada era intimidante...su aspecto de igual manera...bonita forma de presentarme con los nuevos vecinos...

Mis ojos se cruzaron con los oscuros de él, me quedé quieta con la respiración a medio exhalar…¿Te has preguntado alguna vez eso de los eventos desafortunados?...bueno...creo que este es uno de estos momentos desafortunados en la vida en la que debes tragarte tu orgullo...frente a mi esta el hombre de mis pocas vergüenzas al llegar a este lugar...


	5. Explosion en cadena

_**Dedicado a las administradoras de Reylo Fans que son mi motivo para escribir mas y mas! También se los dedico de corazón a todos los que me siguen y disfrutan de mis ideas al escribir. Espero disfruten esta historia llena de Drama y Romance.**_

 ** _Los capítulos serán cortos para dar mas rápido el seguimiento de la historia, solo habrá capitulo largos cuando sea conveniente._**

 _ **Star Wars no me pertenece.**_

* * *

Me había hecho pasar a su casa, al principio no quería pero su mirada penetrante me hizo cambiar de opinión, mi vista recorría el lugar el cual era espacioso, adornado de una forma muy cómoda y hogareña sin perder la elegancia en su totalidad… me quedé de pie en la sala viendo por la ventana, a lo lejos podía ver mi automóvil, solté un suspiro y la entrada del anciano llamado Anakin me interrumpió en mis pensamientos.

–Ben llamara al mecanico del pueblo– decía caminando hacia el sofá, tomando asiento sin dejar de verme, sonrió y le devolví el saludo– veo que te has mudado a la casa vecina– afirmó sus teorías.

–Si...asi es...– afirme cruzando mis brazos bajo mis pechos, tome aire y volví a ver por la ventana– la casa pertenecía a mis padres, pero...ellos fallecieron hace mucho así que la casa quedó a manos de mi tío Obi Wan– conte para volver a verle, este me miro sorprendido.

–¿Has dicho...Obi...Wan?...Obi Wan ¿Kenobi?– cuestiono para sonreir animado, le mire fijamente para asentir– vaya, hace tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre… Obi Wan y yo éramos amigos en la escuela media– la nostalgia se dejó ver y no pude más que sonreír levemente.

–Entonces le mande sus saludos...Señor Anakin...– este me interrumpió nombrando su apellido–Skywalker– sonrei y asenti– Skywalker– repetí con un deje de diversión– estoy segura que le alegrará saber de usted– dije viendo como el dueño de la casa hacía acto de presencia.

–El mecánico viene en camino con la grúa– informó viendo detenidamente, me removí en mi lugar y este desvió la mirada a con el hombre mayor– dejaré a la señorita en su automóvil– dijo dando media vuelta.

Mi mirada lo observaba sin poder creer lo frío que podía ser… pareciera que no le agradara la presencia de nadie, mire al viejo Anakin quien me sonrió y se despidió con amabilidad, le sonreí y le agradecí por la ayuda para salir tras el hombre de negros ropajes, al salir al porche bajé los peldaños caminando hacia el auto donde el hombre llamado Ben esperaba por mi.

El camino hacia el retorno donde mi auto había quedado varado fue silencioso e incómodo, una persona como yo que prefería las buenas charlas ahora me encontraba callada y desesperada, mi vista se desvió al hombre que tenía las manos en el volante, este miraba al frente, su perfil era recto, junto con su seño y su cara la cual no cambiaba para nada, mordí mi labio volviendo la vista a la ventanilla…

–Agradezco lo que han hecho por mi...– moje mis labios una vez más viendo como aparcaba…– no me gusta causar molestias, yo...no sabía...– mas no pude terminar porque el bajo del automóvil, me indigne bajando de este no dándole la oportunidad de abrir mi puerta– de antemano gracias… no suelo disculparme con cualquiera– dije emprendiendo mi camino hacia el auto, al mismo tiempo que la grúa estaba a punto de llegar.

Ben quedo recargado en su camioneta, me crucé de brazos y mire al mecánico quien sonrió levemente saludando a Ben el cual pude saber que se apellidaba Solo...este camino hacia mí saludándome.

–Buenas tardes señorita mi nombre es Poe...Poe Dameron, el mecánico del pueblo a su servicio– dijo con una sonrisa coqueta a lo cual solo sonreí de vuelta a modo de amabilidad– el señor Solo me ha dicho que tiene problemas con su auto...– dio una mirada soltando un silbido largo– ya veo cual es el problema– se quitó su gorra de baseball y peinó sus cabellos para volver a ponerse la gorra– debería llevarse este bebé al taller, pero descuide quedará como nueva, solo deme su direccion y yo mismo llevaré su auto a su casa– aseguró recargando su mano sobre el cofre del auto.

–¿No sería posible ir hasta el taller y esperar ahí?– pregunté a lo cual Peo me observó y vio a Ben para negar– este proceso es largo, eso de ahí pudo haber dañado el auto, debo charlo además de que usted no es la única clienta que tengo hoy– dijo apenado para sonreirme– esta en buenas manos– volvió a afirmar para quedarme un poco más segura.

Un suspiro salió de mis labios , puse mis manos en mis caderas para ver hacia el cielo azulado, volví a ver a Poe el mecánico y asentí– Bien...creo que sera lo mejor– susurre caminando hacia el auto para bajar las cosas del asiento trasero– ¿Debería pagar ahora o después?– cuestione cerrando el auto para entregarle las llaves al morocho.

Poe caminó con libreta en mano para sonreír y negar– no… no se preocupe, ¿es nueva en el pueblo cierto?– me cuestiono para sonreír mostrando su blanca dentadura– va por la casa...– me guiño el ojo a lo cual sorprendida y confundida me deje cargar sobre mi auto.

–Es una locura...– susurre viendo, vire mi vista y Ben Solo permanecía donde mismo, volví mi vista a Poe y no tuve más que decirle la dirección– Pero debes cobrarme algo, no me gusta deberle nada a nadie– dije seriamente a lo cual el chico sonrió y negó.

–Quizás una bebida en el bar y será saldado– sin más prosiguió con su trabajo...camine unos pasos lejos de ahí para no creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿Acaso el mecánico del pueblo estaba coqueteando conmigo?... me sobresalte cuando vi la silueta alta de Ben Solo mi vecino inclinarse para tomar unas de mis bolsas..

–Descuida...yo...yo puedo hacerlo– mas este solo me dio una mirada y calle de inmediato, frustrada camine con mis otras bolsas a su auto y las puse junto las otras– Nuevamente...gracias– volví a decirle una vez más a lo cual el solo me observo.

–Con una vez es suficiente….vecina– seriamente fue su respuesta a lo que yo solo le observe molesta.

– Disculpa que te haya molestado, pero si no quieres ayudar a la gente bien...lo entiendo– mi temperamento había salido a flote en el auto de mi vecino– de verdad que trate de ser amable, en verdad que si– tome aire profundamente para seguir con mi monólogo– definitivamente desde el primer roce contigo no fue muy grato y qué decir de los demás… de haber sabido que tu vivías en esa casa y serias mi vecino no te hubiera pedido la mas minima ayuda– si...definitivamente hacia explotado– así que detén el auto...ahora– este freno de golpe a lo cual molesta me baje del auto, camine hacia la cajuela y empecé a tomar mis cosas.

Ben Solo permanecía en su lugar sin decir o hacer nada, solamente se mostraba serio ante la situación y solo observaba por el espejo retrovisor… cerré la puerta con fuerza empezando a caminar hacia su ventanilla, éste la bajó para verme a lo cual sonreí levemente.

–Muchas gracias por la ayuda forzada que me ha brindado– si el era malo...yo podía serlo mas– tambien como antes no me ha dejado terminar quería pedir disculpas y cometer mi error de las dos ocasiones de ayer y hoy por la mañana– hice una pausa viendo confusión en su mirada– pero… ni crea que me disculpare con usted por mi escena explosiva e impulsiva– si bien tenía mi orgullo no me doblegaria– asi que tenga una excelente tarde– sin mas empece a caminar rumbo a mi casa la cual no queda no tan lejos de ahí.

Al llegar a casa deje las bolsas sobre el suelo, tome mis llaves y abrí la puerta entrando en casa, a lo lejos podía ver el auto de Ben quien solo se había quedado ahí desde que había empezado a caminar hasta acá, le di una mirada desde mi portón para entrar y cerrar la puerta, solté el aire contenido que tenía y reí abiertamente...no podía creer aun lo que había pasado ahí afuera… me había armado de valor y le había gritado y dicho cosas que pensaba, cosa que antes jamás en mi vida había hecho aunque fuera una persona explosiva… mi risa se hizo más fuerte tanto que mi estómago dolía y mi mano se posó sobre ella… definitivamente hoy sería uno de los días que recordaría por el resto de mi vida.

* * *

Había dos ocasiones en las que me habían dejado sorprendido y no saber que decir… La primera vez fue cuando su difunta esposa le confesó sus sentimientos por él, algo que lo sorprendió y definitivamente lo dejo sin habla...la segunda fue causada por ella y había sido el dia que habían dado aviso de su accidente. Mas ahora… no cabía en la sorpresa en que la chica menuda de cabellos castaños y mi nueva vecina había hablado sobre mi actitud, de cómo la trate y de cómo se sintió, definitivamente me había dejado con la palabra en la boca.

Podía observar caminar con sus bolsas camino a su casa, entró a su patio y subió los peldaños, una chica como ella y con ese carácter si que sorprendería a cualquiera, pero estaba seguro que si su tío Luke e incluso su abuelo lo vieran se reirían de mí por este tipo de escena. Mis manos se estrujaron sobre el volante al ver la mirada que me dio al momento en que entraba a su casa...ahora yo era el villano del cuento. Pero en fin… debía darle crédito y tener la valentía de hablarme como lo hizo… no pude ocultar mi sonrisa ladina al recordar su cara molesta, su rostro rojo y su ceño fruncido. Vaya vecina con la que se fue a topar.

La llamada de su móvil sonó en su automóvil, contesto la llamada sonriendo al escuchar la voz de su madre– Estoy en camino llegaré en unos minutos– informe para cortar la llamada, volví a encender el auto dando marcha a mi hogar…. ya habría tiempo de disculparse con ella.


	6. ¿Amor?, ¿Destino?¿Que es?

Dos semanas había pasado desde que había pisado tierra en Oia, el lugar como había dicho antes era pintoresco, mi automóvil había sido arreglado en la brevedad posible y como lo prometi había salido con Poe a modo de agradecimiento, era un buen muchacho, era vivaracho y de un sentido del deber, pero también tenía su lado alegre y pícaro, lo agradable de el es que podia escucharte hasta que terminaras de desahogarse, en mi caso fue como termine por llegar aquí y el por que de mi venir a este lugar. Desde entonces nos habíamos hecho buenas migas y de vez en cuando salíamos a tomar algo. Le había comentado que mi mejor amigo y el que era mi socio vendría durante el fin de semana, el dijo que sería grato conocerlo, pues siempre le hablaba de él en cada momento. Algo que había conocido en Poe es que el era homosexual, lo supe en cuanto me conto sobre su última relación, ahora que lo pensaba, por eso me sentia tan comoda con él al hablar.

La antigua casa perteneciente a mis padres ya no era el lugar que había encontrado, ahora no había rastros de polvo, las ventanas poseen persianas o cortinas, se sentía más hogar que una casa abandonada. Lo que aún seguía en remodelación era el kiosko que yacía en el jardín, estaba algo gastado y necesitaba remplazo de madera, según el trabajador estaría listo en unos cuantos días. Mi pequeño estudio de trabajo era la terraza fuera de mi alcoba, cada mañana me sentaba contemplando el amanecer con una taza de te y me preparaba a escribir...pero, de igual manera que en Naboo nada venia a mi mente.

¿Cómo podría saber cómo se siente alguien enamorado?...¿Como saber que fue conocer el amor verdadero?, eran mis preguntas más usuales en estos días, debía escribir algo, empezar con algo...por que juraria que estaria escuchando a Finn dándome un sermón sobre la responsabilidad, podía escucharle desde ahora y el aun nisiquiera tenia preparada su maleta.

Mirando a los trabajadores en el jardín cerré mi laptop y me puse de pie, desayunaria fuera el dia de hoy, debía pensar en algo, debía empezar a salir a hacer una investigación de campo. Estando en la planta baja tome mi bolso, mis llaves y asegure todo antes de partir, tome el automóvil y me dirigí al pueblo.

El auto lo estacione bajo la sombra de un viejo y frondoso árbol, las cosas banales como estas me hacían sonreír, era algo que aprendi de mi madre...tomando mi bolso saliendo del auto y decidiendo caminar por la acera pasando los locales, veo como una barbería donde la gente mayor se sentaba a platicar, mas adelante estaba una tienda de helados donde los jóvenes se sentaban a disfrutar sus malteadas y helados de sabores, contemple la escena y pude ver a una pareja joven sonreírse mientras disfrutaban compartiendo de sus conos, cerrando mis ojos para sonreír y seguir caminando hacia el restaurante, ese que me ha recibido pocas veces desde mi llegada.

Al entrar el aroma a comida llena mis pulmones, mire a Lando sirviendo café detrás de la barra y a la joven sirviendo algunos platos con una sonrisa. Las mesas estaban ocupadas, eran algunas que frecuentaban el lugar, otras no las había conocido aun, camine hacia la barra tomando asiento en uno de los bancos de piel, cruce mis piernas y sonreí a la muchacha de nombre Ashira.

–¿Lo mismo de siempre?– cuestiono Ashira con una sonrisa divertida mientras ponía una taza de café frente a mi y servía un poco de ese néctar que necesitaba mi cuerpo.

–Uhm... hoy cambiare por algo dulce, necesito dulzura en mi sistema– comente sonriendo levemente posando la bolsa en el respaldo del banco... mire la hora de mi móvil y sonreí al ver el mensaje de Finn, lo abrí viendo que saldría por la noche y conteste con un ¨te estare esperando¨.

–Tengo lo que necesitas.– dijo cantarina Ashira para dar media vuelta– te daré el especial de la casa– comentó para pedir el platillo por la ventanilla... – y dime, ¿Cómo va eso de tu historia?– comentó para sonreírle mientras se apoyaba en la barra.

–Oh... pues nada aun, necesito inspiracion, necesito preguntar ya sabes...– decía con deje pensativo– ya sabes... cómo... es enamorarse de verdad... un amor puro y pasional– decía para reír ante mi planteamiento de palabras.

–Pues si que la tienes difícil– sonrío levemente soltando un suspiro– para saber que es el amor hay que enamorarse primero– decía para verle– en mi caso llevo tres años con mi chico y no es color de rosa pero... tenemos nuestros momentos – me guiño el ojo y yo solo reir.

Tome la taza entre mis manos para llevarla a mis labios, cerrando los ojos ante el contacto de la cafeína y sonreí, eso era lo que necesitaba, mire a Lando quien reía gustoso junto a un grupo de personas, al ver al grupo de personas reconocí al señor mayor entre la otra pareja, este miro a mi dirección y saludo con una sonrisa transparente.

–Buen dia señorita Kenobi– dijo con un tono alegre, se acercó sentándose a mi lado disculpándose con la pareja que quizás rondaban los cincuenta. – ¿Tuvo éxito con su automóvil?– cuestionó el señor que nombre Anakin si no mal recordaba.

–Si, el mecánico hizo un excelente trabajo...– comente sonriéndole levemente– todo gracias a su amabilidad del otro dia– le agradezco para verle negar.

–Es lo que debemos hacer, somos vecinos o bueno mi nieto lo es– dijo soltando una risa tenue– Ben suele ser serio con la gente que no conoce, si hizo algo que no debía... pido disculpas– dijo para tomar la taza que Lando le tendia al mayor.

–Oh... si claro... fue amable al llevarme a mi auto y a mi casa– conteste conteniendo mis palabras y no decirle la clase de persona que era su nieto.

–Padre... es hora de irnos, debemos ir al cementerio– comento con voz tenue la mujer quien me vio y sonrío para posar una mano en el hombro de Anakin.

–¿Ya es tiempo?... oh vaya, si que lo es– su temple cambio a uno nostálgico para sonreír levemente– bueno señorita Kenobi... fue un placer verla de nuevo, dale mis saludos a Kenobi– sonrío a modo de respuesta asintiendo, el mayor bebió de su taza y después alzarla hacia Lando quien le sonrío– te veo mas tarde mi amigo– comentó con un deje de alegría–este hombre tiene una cita con su chica– dijo para ponerse de pie y retirarse junto a la pareja.

–El señor Skywalker es un ángel– comentó Ashira para dejar mi plato sobre la barra– esa familia... siempre sufren pérdidas, el señor Anakin estaba felizmente casado con su esposa Padmé, ella murió tan solo cuatro años atrás, un amor que debe ser contado– dijo para volver a su trabajo.

Contemple el lugar por donde ellos se habían ido y me quede pensando...quizás él era la persona que debía cuestionar, mordí mi labio para negar y volver a mi tarea de degustar aquellas panqueques con olor a nuez, sonreí comenzando a comer... No tardo mucho para escuchar el campaneo de la puerta, levanté la mirada y ahí estaba el, Ben Solo... tan frío, serio... tan oscuro.

Este comenzó su rutina de siempre, hablo con Lando un par de palabras este le sonrió y habló como si fuera un cliente de siempre, una rutina que se había repetido en las veces que había venido al restaurante, su mirada era fija a la barra, como si no quisiera convivir con el mundo, sus labios jamás se despegaron para lo necesario, algunas veces venía acompañado de un hombre pelirrojo, otras solamente venía solo como en esta ocasión, de alguna manera me llamaba la atención lo antisocial que podía llegar ser... mientras todos eran amigables y vivarachos, el era distante, caminaba contra corriente o eso era lo que mi mente me decía... le estaba observando cuando este alzó la vista y me miró fijamente, me estaba ahogando y tome de mi café para bajar la mirada mientras tomaba aire profundamente... yo y mi costumbre de observar a la gente.

Este continuaba observando fijamente, podía sentir su mirada sobre mi... los nervios crecían ante mí, seguía comiendo ignorando su presencia y la vergüenza de ser descubierta cuando la campanilla resonó nuevamente, mi vista como acto reflejo se elevo pero el ya no estaba en el lugar... había cosas que uno nunca esperaba...

Después de mi desliz de esta mañana preferí seguir conociendo el pueblo de Oia, caminaba por las aceras y visitaba locales, todo era tan tranquilo, tan armonioso, te hacía sentir una paz única, como si estuvieras en tu propio hogar. Entre a una vieja librería, recorrí los estantes, mire las portadas, el lugar era antiguo, pero me gustaba, algo que de alguna manera me encantaba era la lectura, gracias a mi padre. El viejo Kenobi decía que tenía tanto de ellos en mi... quizás era ciertas sus palabras. Me encontré con el nombre de un viejo libro, recuerdo que mi madre solía leerlo... ese nombre era tan atrayente a pesar de ser una niña. Sonreí, tomé el libro entre mis dedos y abrí la portada, leí la sinopsis y decidí que ese sería el libro que leería.

Al salir de la librería frente a mí caminaba una pareja de ancianos, tomados de sus manos, les contemple y por mi mente paso el recuerdo de mis padres, la nostalgia y la tristeza me invadió de pronto, no quería ponerme sentimental, pero... de solo imaginar que si ellos vivieran pudieran ser como aquella pareja. Sonreí levemente camine un poco más cerca de ellos y los seguí por un momento más.

¿Por qué el amor duraba tanto en algunas personas?, ¿Cómo se mantienen fuertes a pesar de los años?, ¿Podría yo vivir algo como eso?, ¿vivir tanto tiempo al lado de una persona?... mi mente empezaba a crear preguntas... que aun no tenian sus respectivas respuestas.

No supe por cuanto tiempo seguí caminando, pero llegue hasta el muelle, admire las aves surcar el cielo volando libremente, sonrei... las cosas banales... se repetía mi mente, me senté en aquella banca y respire el aroma a sal, a mar... cerré mis ojos, ¿amor...? ¿Qué es el amor?... un sentimiento recíproco... uno que es incondicional... pero, ¿Cómo poder expresarlo en palabras?...

La mañana había sido tranquila, al despertar nadie estaba en casa, era lógico si mi madre y mi padre estaban aquí, seguramente ellos habían madrugado llevandose al abuelo a desayunar.

Me levanté a tomar una ducha rápida, tenía que llegar temprano al hospital, tenia una conferencia con los nuevos internos y estaba seguro que si no llegaba temprano Hux armaria un escandalo asustandolos como siempre lo hacia, me puse mi camisa oscura, pantalones oscuros, mis zapatos lustrosos. Acomode el reloj de plata sobre mi muñeca derecha, puse un poco de colonia... ya habría tiempo de desayunar.

De camino al hospital como siempre era mi rutina, llegue al restaurante del tio Lando, viejo amigo de la familia. Entre no viendo a mis padres y supe a donde habían ido. Camine hacia la barra y un alegre Lando me recibió.

–Pero si es mi cliente favorito!– decía con alegría, una que en otro momento me habría contagiado y sonreído– ¿Lo mismo de siempre, no?– decía para dar media vuelta.

No decía nada más, no era necesario. Siempre llegaba, el sabia lo que darme y me iba... Mire la hora en mi reloj y espere el pedido, pero... algo cambió ese día, podía sentir la mirada de alguien sobre mi, al levantar la vista la mire a ella... mi vecina, la expresiva vecina, una risa mental se formó en mi cuando ella se dio cuenta de ser pillada viendo hacia mí , la observé una vez más y ella se concentró en su comida, la mire por no supe cuánto tiempo hasta que Lando llamó mi atención.

La miré una última vez, tomé mi café dando media vuelta y salí del lugar camino a mi camioneta, debía darme prisa. El día pasó tranquilo y todo había salido sin ningún percance. Hux manejaría los internos, aunque yo no tuviera nada que ver en ello, Hux decía que mi presencia intimidaba, era un hombre bastante paranoico pero tenía buenas ideas y era bueno en lo que hacía... ya no recuerdo cuanto tiempo lo conozco, quizás desde la universidad o un poco más...

Por mi parte solamente atenderá a algunos pacientes, mientras que Hux había salido de una cirugía que él debía cubrir, al terminar era como un respiro para nuestros cuerpos... tomaremos un descanso. En la terraza que daba la vista al muelle era nuestro lugar de paz, en el ya se encontraba Phasma, una rubia que ejercía en Ginecología. Nos sonrió y nos tenía unas bebidas.

–¿Dia largo, eh?– comentó sonriendo mientras tomaba un cigarrillo por parte de Hux y lo llevaba a sus labios– el mio fue un tanto caótico.– alzó los hombros para ver a Hux que reía.

–Bueno tu solo puedes presenciar vaginas... ya estas familiarizada en esa área– bromeaba Hux para ver como Phasma rodaba los ojos ante sus palabras, yo simplemente sonreí levemente y tomaba asiento en la banca.

–Bueno, no si estas se vuelven paranoicas y piensan que tienen enfermedades donde no las hay... esta mañana tuve a dos– hizo una pausa calando de su cigarro y soltó el aire– Dos... todo un caos.

–Bueno yo tuve que durar siete horas en una cirugía, el paciente tenía piedras en su vesícula, mas aparte remover un tumor– soltó un suspiro para verme fijamente y simplemente sonreí divertido.

–No me veas a mi... te tocaba cubrir quirófano el día de hoy– sonrío llevando la bebida a sus labios– yo solamente tuve citas generales, tranquilo el dia de hoy.

Lo bueno de vivir en un pueblo era que las cosas graves no pasaban a menudo, pero de alguna forma cada uno de nosotros acabamos lo que hacíamos, éramos de los mejores que había en el pueblo de Oia, graduados de las mejores universidades de Naboo. No hacia falta mas doctores cirujanos más que Hux y yo. En el caso de Phasma había otras tres doctoras. Me quedé pensativo, después de la muerte de Lira nadie más supo llenar el cupo de pediatría... mire la lata entre mis manos concentrado y sentí la mano de Hux sobre mi hombro.

–Pero bueno... dime, ¿te has topado con aquella chica?– su tono burlesco solo me puso alerta, le había contado el suceso de semanas atrás y este solo se rió de mi.

–¿una chica?... vaya eso no me lo esperaba..– susurro Phasma para sonreír con un deje de malicia.

–Hey... simplemente me divirtió sus reacciones, es una mujer que no tiene respeto hacia las personas– comentó como si hablara del clima– y si Hux, me la encontré hoy por la mañana– susurro llevando la lata a mis labios.

–Interesante... tres encuentro...o ¿Cuatro?– comentaba divertido– para mi que es el destino... no lo se– se recargo en el respaldo de la banca, me puse de pie ignorando la risa de Phasma y camine hacia el barandal de la terraza, mire el horizonte, los barcos y lanchas sobre el muelle, respire profundamente y miré a las personas caminar por el lugar.

–¿Destino?... no lo creo– dije seriamente, mis ojos oscuros se posaron sobre la silueta de una joven que caminaba por la acera y le sonreía a la gente, mi vista se afiló más reconociendola, me quede serio para dar media vuelta...– sera mejor regresar...– comente con frialdad ignorando las miradas confusas de Hux y Phasma... –Yo no creo en el destino..– susurre para mi desapareciendo por el umbral.


	7. Eso no me lo esperaba

Esperaba recargada sobre el frio metal de mi automóvil, sonreía levemente viendo como el tren llegaba a la estación, mire fijamente el como las puertas se abrían automáticamente, mis manos cruzadas hasta el momento se posaron a mis costados para empezar a caminar hacia el tumulto de personas que bajaban del transporte. Mi mirada se poso en el moreno alegre que cargaba una maleta militar, sonreí divertida para abrazarle. Finn, mi querido amigo y colega, a su lado venia Rose, una amiga en común a nosotros, le mire con cariño y la abrace de igual manera.

–¡Mi querido Finn, Rose!, no saben cuando me hacían falta– dije honesta para verlos y reír junto a ellos– ¿Cómo fue su viaje? – cuestioné para guiarlos al auto que no estaba lejos de ahí.

–Fue agradable, la vista fue fenomenal, Finn solo permaneció dormido la mayoría del viaje– dijo Rose con una sonrisa en sus labios– yo solo vengo a disfrutar de mis vacaciones y nada mas– me guiño el ojo para tomar el brazo de Finn.

–Yo vengo a ver como va mi escritora– decía Finn para verme fijamente, mordí mi labio y escuché que reía– esta vez si que no te la dejamos fácil, ¿Cierto? – rio levemente para abrazarme sobre los hombros.

–Digamos que estoy en proceso… es lento, pero siento que ya se por donde partir– comente para abrir el maletero, Finn tomo las maletas y las subió al auto– solamente hace falta ver si la otra parte esta dispuesta a colaborar– decía no muy segura.

–Nena, eres genial escribiendo… pero todos sabemos que el romance no es tu fuerte– comento Rose subiendo al auto seguido de Finn y finalmente les seguí para reír con ironía.

–Se que… no he tenido las mejores relaciones, que siempre hay algo, pero…– hice una pausa para ver a Rose por el espejo retrovisor– es por eso por lo que decidí venir aquí– sonreí levemente–además de que me sirve para conocer un poco mas de mis padres…

Ante esto el silencio reino en el auto, no era como si hablara siempre de esto, de hecho… era un tema que no me gustaba tocar, algo traumático para mi…. Un proceso que aun era lento de digerir. Entramos al pueblo pasando el gran letrero, seguimos de paso el restaurante y los locales seguido del muelle, sonreí al ver a Finn silbar mientras observaba el lugar…

–¿bonito, ¿eh?... es un lugar muy pintoresco y tranquilo– sonreí para entrar al camino que daba a casa– muy diferente a Naboo, toda una metrópolis– reí levemente para pasar la casa de mi amargado vecino.

–Si que vives lejos– señalaba Rose al ver la casa frente a nosotros– y una buena casa que tienes, se ve hogareña– comento contenta con lo que veía– me gusta, de verdad que si– comento para bajar del auto.

–No has visto nada aun… la playa esta a poca distancia de la casa– comentaba ayudando a Finn abrir el maletero– mas tarde podemos ir a caminar y beber un poco de ese vino que Finn dijo que traerían. – sonreí para cerrar el maletero y guiarlos a la casa.

–Muy bonita la casa, se nota que le has puesto empeño– decía Finn viendo la decoración– Así deberías de ser en la historia Rey–decía con un deje de diversión.

–Prometo que así será… estoy en ello– aseguraba subiendo las escaleras– hay solo dos habitaciones, Rose dormirá conmigo y tu puedes tomar la otra– señalaba a Finn que se fue de largo a la otra habitación.

–Por mi no hay problema– comento Finn entrando a la habitación que era mía, observo el lugar y salió a la terraza– ¡wow!, esto si que es una vista– comento viendo a su alrededor.

–No tienes vecinos a la redonda… es muy privado todo– decía Rose posándose al lado de Finn– pero tienes vecinos a lo lejos– señalaba la casa, mire en aquella dirección y sabia a quien pertenecía.

–Si… por desgracia– comente con un deje de ironía– es mi vecino y no es nada agradable– comente para verlos– espero que no se lo topen mientras están aquí– les dije para sonreír.

–vaya…vaya, ¿Qué te hizo para que lo odiaras tanto? – cuestiono Rose, rodee mis ojos para ver al horizonte.

–Digamos que… tuvimos malas impresiones de nosotros el primer día– susurro para sonreír– pero es petulante, antisocial y nada caballeroso– mire a Finn que me veía con esa mirada que tanto conocía– No… ni lo pienses, alguien como el jamás… podrá cautivarme– le señale para ver a Rose. –Vamos a la playa, quiero mojar mis pies– la tome del brazo y la arrastre fuera de la habitación.

Antes de salir tomamos unas copas, la botella y nos dirigimos a la orilla del mar, pasamos el quiosco que ya estaba por ser terminado, pisando la cálida arena blanca y sentir la humedad de esta al ser mojada, me senté sobre la arena, Rose se sentó a mi lado y Finn permaneció de pie observando el panorama. Platicamos de cosas banales, el como habían ido sus días desde mi partida. Rose se había graduado en robótica y estaba por unirse a un grupo que comenzaría un proyecto grande. Finn, el seguía como siempre disfrutando de los placeres de la vida, seguía vigilando las ventas de los libros y visitaba al viejo Kenobi de vez en cuando.

–Aquí tienes...– ofrecí la copa de vino a mi amigo y este la tomo para sentarse finalmente a nuestro lado– Hay que brindar por lo que la vida nos ha dado– dije alzando mi copa– por las oportunidades que nos han dado– comenté con una leve sonrisa– brindemos por la gran oportunidad de Rose, por que nuestro trabajo de frutos y tengamos muchas ventas... por la felicidad del momento– levanté mi copa seguida de Rose y Finn.

–Por que esta chica encuentre al amor de su vida– bromeaba Rose golpeando levemente mi copa seguido de Finn que señalo a Rose a modo cómplice.

–Por que escriba una historia como el mundo lo espera– decía divertido llevando su copa a los labios, los mire acusadoramente soltando una risa fresca y beber el licor dulce del vino.

–¡Que así sea! – dije finalmente para verlos y dejarme caer sobre la arena. – En verdad chicos me hacían mucha falta...– comente tranquilamente viendo las nubes deslizarse con lentitud por el manto azulado.

Esa mañana había pasado rápidamente, había ayudado a instalarles y los había llevado a recorrer el pueblo de Oia. Finn quedo cautivado con todo el lugar y Rose había visto el bar en el muelle. Poe había saludado del otro lado de la calle y se acerco para sonreírme, le salude de regreso y comente señalándole que mis amigos habían llegado al lugar. Este me comento que celebrarían el cumpleaños de su compañera de renta Kaydel, nos invito para entrada en la noche en el único bar del pueblo, sonreí anunciándole que estaríamos ahí.

–¿Quién era ese hombre tan varonil? – cuestiono Rose mirando como Poe volvía a su taller, esta me miro fijamente para sonreírme con diversión.

–Se llama Poe, arreglo mi auto hace unas semanas– comento con tranquilidad para reír levemente ante la pregunta de ella... si supiera. –Nos ha invitado a una reunión por la noche– comente mirando a Finn que veía los botes en el muelle.

–¿Fiesta?, buen inicio para nuestra llegada– sonrió mostrando su sonrisa perlada para caminar hacia nosotras y abrazarnos sobre nuestros hombros.

–Ya lo creo– comente sonriéndole para volver por donde habíamos llegado.

Por la noche, tanto Rose como Finn estaban listos para partir a una noche de fiesta, la verdad es que solamente había acudido a ese bar y me había gustado, tenia buen ambiente y estaba seguro de que mis huéspedes quedarían complacidos. No duro mucho el trayecto de ida así que cuando llegamos aparcamos no muy lejos del local. La música sonaba por todo el lugar, había personas fuera del bar charlando animadamente. Al entrar al bar pudimos ver personas cantando sobre el pequeño escenario, la mirada avellana veía todo el lugar en busca de Poe. Este nos vio y sonrió acercándose hacia nosotros.

–¡Que bueno que han venido! – saludo con una sonrisa para saludar a Rose como a Finn, este ultimo le miro para darle un apretón de manos. –Rey me ha hablado mucho de ti– comento para dedicarle una sonrisa fresca, le observe un momento alzando mi ceja a modo curioso y miro a Finn que sonrió un poco apenado... Rose sonrió y me tomo del brazo.

–Si bueno no puedo decir lo mismo... pero un gusto conocerte– retiro la mano para seguir el camino que Poe nos indicaba.

El ambiente era agradable, nada de otro mundo... no era como las noches locas en Naboo, si no que era mas tranquilo pero disfrutabas mucho mas, habíamos tomado una mesa no muy lejos después de haber felicitado a Connix como muchos le llamaban a la rubia jovial. Rose tarareaba las canciones mientras que Finn había hecho mancuerna con Poe conversando de nos que cosas que reían uno que otra vez. Llevaba la botella a mis labios y reí con Rose al ver a un joven bailando y cantando sobre el escenario, la puerta del local se abrió dejando entrar a una hermosa mujer alta de cabello rubio en compañía de un pelirrojo. Ambos atravesaron el lugar pasando nuestra mesa y saludar a la festejada, esta que ya había tomado un poco mas de la cuenta saludo con efusividad a los recién llegados.

–¡Pero si son mis médicos favoritos!, ¿Dónde se encuentra el tercer mosquetero? – cuestionaba señalando al pelirrojo que solo rodaba los ojos– no hay fiesta si no están los tres juntos– sonrió la rubia para tenderles unas cervezas a lo que la rubia rio divertida para ver a su compañero.

–No tarda en venir... tuvimos que obligarlo– dijo la rubia alta para saludar a Poe quien alzo su mano a modo de saludo, Rey había perdido interés en ese encuentro para ver como Rose se armaba de valor y caminaba hacia el escenario, vio sonreírle al tipo que estaba antes que ella y saludo a todos los presentes para escuchar la música sonar.

–No puede ser...– susurre con diversión sintiendo a Finn llegar a mi lado para verle– esa canción no debería existir– comento para reír y ver a Finn asentir– no me trae buenos recuerdos– rio para alzar la botella a modo de apoyo a Rose quien empezaba a cantar ¨Hey Mickey¨ un clásico de los 80´s de solo recordar la letra era vergonzosa, no era de mas si la recordabas cantando ebria, en una fiesta universitaria y se la cantabas a la persona que era tu pareja en ese momento, pero esa canción se había vuelto la sombra de todos pues habíamos pasado por un momento que muchos jamás olvidarían.

La música era pegajosa y el ambiente subía entre los comensales del lugar, mi mirada viajo por todo el lugar para reír junto a Finn, Rose volvía hacerlo, Finn camino a donde Rose y le hizo segunda, mis ojos avellanos se abrían ante la sorpresa para reír y llevar la botella a mis labios y negaba rechazando la invitación de subir con ellos poniéndome roja... era un recuerdo que quería dejar enterrado para toda la vida.

La canción llego a su final, todos aplaudieron y chiflaron dejando a Rose y Finn con una sonrisa en sus rostros, negué al verlos acercarse a la mesa, Rose rio divertía tomando asiento para llevar su bebida a sus labios.

–La noche es joven, tienes que subir a cantar– rio para empujarme levemente seguido de la risa de Finn– ¡anímate! – decía inclinándose hacia mi.

–Chicos ustedes vienen de paso... pero yo me quedo– reí para llamar a la mesera que estaba cerca– no quiero hacer el ridículo– negué divertida.

–No es tan malo, deberíamos intentarlo– rio Finn abrazándose por los hombros– que te parece si subes y cantas esa canción que tanto te encanta cantar– susurraba divertido, le mire de reojo para sentir como mi nuca se erizaba y negaba viendo como Rose pedía algo a la mesera.

–¡Oh no!... así estoy bien– comentaba a Finn quien rio para tomar su cerveza– además aun no estoy en condición– dijo para ver a Rose que sonreía con aquella sonrisa que tramaba algo.

–No te preocupes, después de unos cuantos Shots te sentirás preparada– alzo un poco la voz para sonreírle a Poe quien se unió a la mesa.

–Buen espectáculo el de hace un momento– sonrió para verlos y cruzar sus brazos sobre la mesa– la noche va empezando apenas, la mayoría trabaja tarde mañana así que... podrán cantar todo lo que quieran– bromeo para tomar el cuello de su botella y guiarla a sus labios.

–Bueno... espero no ser yo una de ellas– susurro para recargarse sobre el banco y ver a todos tan animados– espero verte ahí arriba colega– con diversión le comenté a Poe quien alzo sus manos a modo de paz.

–No nací para cantar– rio divertido para ver a Finn y después a Rose– pero ellos si que lo han hecho de maravilla.

–Deberías subir con nosotros– comento Finn para sonreírle y escuchar el grito eufórico de la festejada para abrazarse a una morena que recién llegaba.

–Parece que todo el pueblo vino– comenté a Poe quien sonrió y asintió– ya sabes pueblo chico...– sonreí ladinamente para ver a la mesera dejar una botella y tres pequeños vasos para shots.

–¡por que la noche aun es joven! – decía rose mientras servía las bebidas– y... ¡por Rey para que nos deleite con su voz! – alzo el vaso seguido de Finn, los mire y simplemente negué sonriendo para beber de un trago el fuerte contenido del licor.

La verdad es que no sabia que tanto habíamos tomado después de aquel brindis, pero el ambiente estaba tan ameno que en un determinado tiempo la gente empezó a bailar en la pequeña pista del lugar, unida a Finn y Rose en compañía de Poe la noche se había vuelto alegre, mi cuerpo se sentía tan suelto, tan relajado que de alguna forma me sentía tan animada que cantaba a todo pulmón las canciones que pasaban por el local. Rose me guio al escenario para pedir la canción, reí divertida para ver a Finn quien yacía a un costado de Poe, este me saludo deseándome suerte y subí al escenario envalentonada junto a Rose quien me haría segunda. La música fue bajando poco a poco para sentir como el lugar empezaba a quedar en penumbras con tenues luces de colores, la música empezó tomando el micrófono con fuerza sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

–¨Let´s go girls¨– comente con un deje de coquetería empezando a bailar junto a Rose sobre el escenario, la música siguió siendo acompañada en los coros junto a los demás, hacia tiempo que no sentía esa sensación de liberación, me estaba divirtiendo y eso era lo que mas importaba.

Me gustaba la música que era un clásico y que marcaban tendencias, en el caso de ¨Man, I feel like a woman¨. Esa canción siempre había sido como mi espíritu interno, reflejaba lo que sentía, la mujer que en verdad era bajo toda esa apariencia y Rose se sentía igual al mismo que todas las de aquel lugar.

La canción llego a su final, sonreí respirando con agitación intentando llenar mis pulmones con oxigeno, baje del pequeño escenario seguido de mi fiel amiga para caminar a donde el grupo que ahora rodeaba a Poe y Finn. Me disculpe un momento sintiéndome mareada por un momento y camine hacia una de las salidas, necesitaba aire... necesitaba tranquilizarme. Al llegar a la puerta empuje con fuerza tropezándome, sin embargo, jamás llegue a tocar el suelo, mire el suelo desde mi altura viendo las botas de combate negras y un pantalón de mezclilla oscuros, alce mi vista encontrándome con la mirada fija del que menos esperaba encontrarme en aquel lugar... Mi vecino. Ben Solo.


End file.
